Starting Over
by Fancy LaLa
Summary: Emma has a couple of very important decisions to make concerning her new love, and her old one. Emma/Will/Dentist Quick one shot to help with Writers Block :


**I present to you, the product of my boredom and insomnia at 1 am :) Really short, cliche one-shot...lawl..but its true**

**I hope you enjoy and here's to Glee's first season finale! :) **

**Props go to my friend Sarah aka MagicallyChallenged for helping me come up with a title :)**

**Starting Over**

Staring into the soft blue of the midmorning sky, Emma Pillsbury mused about a decision she needed to make and soon. Her life, a few months ago, had been the same as painter's palette. An array of colors, all in their correct place. Lately though, her colors seemed to be mixing all together creating a depressing shade of black, much to the dismay of her life's artist. If you had asked her several months ago if she was happy, she'd smile at you and tell you that, despite a stained tablecloth here and a broken ceramic there, her life was lovely. But now, saying that her life was the exact opposite would be an understatement. She realized, painfully, that her shed tears would not wash her pain away or that hideous hue of black. She was a full grown woman who needed to make her own decisions. She'd finally learned how to stand up for herself, as she courageously did three months ago, when her colors began to mingle. If you told her a few months ago that the man she loved with every fiber of her being would dare break her heart, she would fan the statement away with a wave of her hand. Now, sitting with her knees tucked underneath her chin and looking quietly out of her bedroom window, her heart was broken and the worst part of it was that the one who had broken it was the only one who could piece it back together. But someone else tried and as grateful as she was at the attempt, she knew who her injured heart truly belonged to. Looking into the bright and genial green eyes of Evan Walter, all she could see were the dreamily blue eyes of Will Schuester. For the past three months, Evan had been sort of her replacement for Will. She honestly liked him, as a dentist, he was very patient, kind, amiable and had decent hygiene for someone in his profession. His smile could easily brighten any dull room, and her heart. He was there to heal her broken heart although Emma knew the risks of exposing an open wound. Spending more and more time with Evan, Emma slowly but surely began to feel the pain ease away. She began to smile again and even laugh with him. But when he kissed her she couldn't help but imagine that the lips grazing hers were the ones of Will. After three months of dating, recurring thoughts of him and hallucinations of him began to plague her. She saw him when she looked at Evan. she heard his smooth voice whenever Evan spoke. Emma knew this was a sign and a very bad one. Trying to deny the fact that she still loved Will was futile. So she made a decision, one that she thought would be the hardest one ever. And until that night, she was wrong.

Evan had asked her to dinner, the same as many Friday nights the two had spent together. Emma gladly accepted as she knew this would be the perfect time to express her true feelings to him. They dined at her favorite resturant which was owned by a family from India and served her favorite Indian dishes. He asked for a table in the back where they would be alone. Emma quickly took note of the excess flowers placed about the room. After finishing their dinners with little chatter, Evan got up and slowly kneeled in front of her on one knee. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat and butterflies began fluttering violenty in her stomach.

"Evan, wha-" she tried to begin but was quickly cut off.

"Emma, we've only been dating for a few months but I want you to know that those months have been the best of my life. I've never felt as happy as I am when I'm with you. You are the most beautiful, kindest, wonderful person I have ever known. I love you for all of your little quirks and I'd be more than willing to help you work through them if that's what you want. I promise to always be honest with you and you have my undying love. My heart is yours to keep, love. So I brought you here tonight, not just for a date, but to ask your hand in marriage. Will you marry me Emma Pillsbury?" He extracted a gray velvet box from his pocket and flipped open the lid with a swift motion of his finger to reveal a glittering princess cut diamond on a silver band.

Emma drew in a shaky breath trying desperately to refrain from jumping up and running straight from the resturant to her apartment. A few moments of silence passed between them and Emma could see a flicker of fright in his eyes. She managed to smile slightly.

"Evan it's lovely. I honestly don't know what to say.." She could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes. How could she say no? The only other time she'd been in this predicament, she'd been the one getting turned down therefore she had no experience.

"Yes maybe?" He said quietly, still kneeling before her holding the open ring box.

"Uhh.." A tear managed to escape her eye and slide down her cheek. The tears were now painfully burning her eyes and and she felt the lump in her throat should be very prominent. "Could you take me home please?" She whispered looking away from his eyes. He stood up and slowly snapped the box shut.

"Sure love. Whatever you want."

The drive to her house was painfully awkward for both parties. Emma managed to hold herself together, something she was quite good at. Evan kept his eyes on the road and Emma remorsefully took a quick glance at him. His eyes were full of a sadness she could only describe as the same she'd seen in her own eyes whenever she looked into the mirror. He reached the parking lot in front of her building and instead of getting out she sat quietly for a minute, fidgeting with the leather strap of her handbag.

"I-I'll call you," she finally said, softly. She leaned over to peck his cheek lightly before pushing opening the door of his white Honda and stepping out into the cool night air. She walked at a turtle's pace to her apartment door and once she reached it, she frantically turned the lock into the door and nearly slammed it behind her. She ran straight to her room and flung herself on her plushy queen-sized bed without bothering to take off her heels. She began sobbing at the top of her lungs, not at all caring if she was acting like an emotionally overwrought 16 year old girl.

Her heart pained more than it ever had in her life. She saw the same heartbreak in his eyes that she knew Will could see in hers those few times she'd accidentally made eye contact with him. She had already broken one man's heart, two was too much for her. And all because of a man who had broken HER heart. Not quite being experienced with love, she did know that it was a very complex situation. It was enough to make people end their lives, something she wouldn't mind doing at the moment. But, painfully so, she knew where her love belonged and who it belonged to. It was not Ken, something she had solidly established several months ago, it was not Evan either. Her heart was Will's.

Sighing, Emma turned her attention from the sky and to the her car keys which sat on her dresser, winking in the sunlight. She knew what she had to do and the longer she waited, the worse the outcome might be. She walked to her closet and pulled from it her favorite light purple cardigan and a white skirt dotted with black polka dots. After dressing she brushed her auburn locks until they shone and slipped on a pair of small black heels. She grabbed the keys and her purse off of the dresser and headed out of the apartment with nothing but determination on her mind. She knew that it was impossible to unmix the colors, and she was determined to make things straight and start over clean.

She drove to Evan's tiny two bedroom house that sat right on the out skirts of Lima. Drawing in all her courage with a deep breath she walked up the stone path that led to the front door. Admittedly, she was nervous of what his reaction would be since she hadn't spoken to him since that night, 8 days ago. She knocked softly on his door and after a moment he opened it. He stood in grey t-shirt and black lounge pants and his typically neat brown hair was tousled about his head. They stood awkwardly in silence for a few seconds until he broke it by inviting her in.

The living room was extremely neat and organized, as it usually was and it smelled sweetly of men's cologne as if he used it for air freshner.

"Can I get you anything?" he inquired as Emma sat quietly on the tan leather couch. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffe would be nice," she responded softly, smiling warmly at him. Being inexperienced with this type of situation, Emma didn't know exactly what to do, so she decided to play it slowly.

After he left for the kitchen, Emma silently examined the living room. His white doctor's coat was hung on the coat rack by the door. The coffee table was decorated with a pot of poinsettias in the center surrounded by different health magazines, most of them on oral health of course. A bookshelf on the opposite wall held a set of encyclopdeias and multiple health books. Emma saw something on the shelf that she hadn't noticed before; right between a decorative candle and a figure of a 1900's Ford Model T was a small picture frame. The frame was angled so that the sunlight reflecting off of it caused a glare. She slowly walked over to it and her heart dropped into the depths of her soul at the picture underneath the glass. It was the photo of her he had taken a few weeks ago when they drove out to a pond that was inhabited by a family of ducks and swans. She had enjoyed that trip due to its grand display of natural beauty. In the picture she was laughing as she held out a handful of bread crumbs to a wary but interested duck that was swimming towards her. Emma was surprised at how easily she had put her fears aside and enjoyed the experience. The only other person that could get her to do that was none other than Will.

Tears began to smart her eyes as she stared at the photo. He'd framed a photo of her. Every sliver of courage she had when she walked through the door was beginning to disappear. She resisted the urge to run out of his house and hide away like a coward as she did the last time. But she knew she had to get this done. Once this weight was lifted off of her chest there was only one very important thing left for her to do.

"You looked beautiful in that picture."

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice behind her. He set the steaming coffee mug onto the table and sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside him, indicating he wanted her to sit beside him. Once she was seated and holding the warm mug in her hands, he spoke.

"So what's on your mind?"

Emma's felt her pulse rate quicken. Clearing her throat and hoping to prevent the lump that was sure to rise, she spoke quietly.

"Evan I-I don't know how to say this. I'm a little naive when it comes to this situation, but I-I wanted to tell you, that I really like you. You are a wonderful guy and you're very sweet. In my time of heartache you were there to make things better for me and I'm so grateful. I apologize for avoiding you since last Friday night, that was a horrible and cowardice thing for me to do but...I don't think I can marry you Evan." She looked down into the creamy brown liquid within the mug she held. He remained silent for a few moments and Emma considered glancing at him but she didn't have the heart to see the heartbreak in his eyes again.

"You're still in love with him, I know." he said quietly. Emma lifted her head to look at him in surprise. "I can see it in your eyes. He hurt you yet you still love him. Your heart belongs to him, not me. I'm sorry Emma,"

Emma realized that her mouth was hanging open and she quickly shut it and habitiously licked her lips. "F-for what?" she stammered.

"I should've never asked you to marry me. It was foolish and very selfish of me. All I did was add more pressure on you. And more pain. And you don't need that."

"Evan..thank you." She set the coffee mug back on to the table and took his hands in hers. "I need you to know that I was not using you as a rebound in any way. I really enjoyed being with you I really did. And as such a great guy, I know there is some lucky lady waiting for you out there. But it's not me."

He took one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. "Thank you Miss Emma Pillsbury."

She smiled a tiny smile and extracted her hand from his grip. She got up to walk to the door, turning around to look at him once more.

"See you for your next check-up!" He grinned his dazzling grin. She laughed.

"That you will," she said before walking out and closing the door gently behind her.

Feeling like an anvil had just been lifted off of her chest, Emma had one last thing she had to do before she could fully feel right again. She drove to Will's apartment with butterflies in her stomach times a million. The thought of speaking to him again after such a long period nearly made her lightheaded. She missed his sultry voice, his dreamy eyes, his hair but most of all she missed him. It took her breaking one guy's heart to realize that she wanted nothing more than Will Schuester. He had hurt yes, but she was ready to forgive him and move on. She wanted them to move on together and leave all the pain and heartache behind. He'd lost her trust and maybe it'd take awhile for him to gain it back but she couldn't stand another second of being away from him. She was truly and unconditionally in love with him.

She pulled into the lot outside of his apartment complex and managed her way to his door with nervously shaking legs. One knock to his door and Emma's heart began to beat at an almost unhealthy pace. Her palms grew sweaty and her legs began trembling til the point where she thought she would fall over. The horrifying thought of Will not wanting to take her back went through her mind. What if he had given up on her? He said he wasn't through with her after she told him she was seeing someone. But he just might have changed his mind. Emma knew her fragile heart couldn't take anymore breakage especially since it wasnt yet fully healed.

Just as her cowardly instincts began to overtake her, the door opened slowly to reveal Will. Standing before him and looking into his eyes for the first time in three months, Emma felt her her heart would nearly burst at the sight of him. He stood quietly, looking at her sadly. Their eyes met and locked on to each other, brown mixing with blue, making Emma realize that these were two colors on her life's palette she wouldn't mind combining. Will shifted slightly after several minutes of awkward silence. Emma was at lost for words as was he, until the realization hit her that she didn't need words to express how she felt. Something that they had in common, she noted from when they shared their first kiss. She threw her arms around his neck in the manner of a 5 year old child and buried her face in his chest.

He stood still and discombobulated for a second before slowly weaving his arms around her waist and resting his face in her sweet smelling ginger hair.

"I missed you so much Will" She said muffled by his chest. "I couldnt take it any longer."

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and could feel his shirt becoming wet underneath her face. She looked up at him, tears pouring out of her large, genial chocolate eyes. He felt tears sting his own eyes. Three months without her had been sheer torture, added on top of the fact he had hurt her. The person who has done nothing but help him for as long as he could remember. All he wanted to do was get down in front of her and beg for her forgiveness, even if it cost him everything he owned, because the only thing precious to him was her.

"I'm so sorry Emma" He said kissing her nose "if you give me another chance, I promise I'll never ever hurt you again. You're the only thing I want, no, the only thing I need."

Emma slipped her arms from around his neck and grabbed his shirt with both hands, kissing him desperately. He kissed back with equivalent the need until they both became nearly lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead against hers while they regained their breath.

"You're all that I want too. I was lying to myself and to you when I said I had moved on. But there doesn't need to be anymore lies Will. Can we start over?"

"Definately," he said and his lips found their way back to hers.

Emma felt the remainder of the weight lightly making its way off of her chest. Several years from now, if you'd ask her if love was an easy thing for her, she'd wince, nearly swear, and tell you most definately not. But if you'd ask her how her life was, she'd tell you that sometimes things get a little mixed up and you just have to clean up your palette and start over with a fresh new array of colors.

**Aaand there you have it! Thankies for reading dolls :)**

**My cheezy, cliche make-up break-up one shot :D**

**Reviews to me are like cookies to the Cookie Monster!**

**Love N Kissies**

**~TheSunsABallOfButtah**

**(:**


End file.
